Gendry
by last-star-on-the-left
Summary: jon and gendry are friends that met in war. they are both back home now. gendry meets arya. love? that's the idea. angst? hopefully avoiding it. romance? fingers crossed. (?)


**i don't really know whats going on with this. their are probably a lot of mistakes, holes in the plot and what not. but if you like it let me know and I'll keep writing.**

* * *

Arya got home from school and saw bags. Who was here, she knew better then to hope for Jon. The last three times she saw bags she thought it was Jon, only to get disappointed. It felt like everyone was at their house but Jon. After Jon turned 23, he joined the army and not long after he joined he was promoted to a division call the crows. Arya really didn't know when he was coming back she just hoped he was safe, and would be home soon. At first she hated him for leaving, but now she has come to terms with it. So she just went to the stairs to yell up that she was home, but she saw someone coming down. Who was this person? Apparently he thought the same thing, because when their eyes meet he stopped and stared at her. He had the bluest eyes, and his hair was as black as night, it sat on the top of his head falling on to his four-head. "Hi?" he said skeptically.

"Who are you?" Arya shot back, glaring at this stranger.

"I'm-" he didn't get to finish because Jon walked into the stir-way. "Don't kill him Arya, he's a friend."

"Jon!" she screamed and ran past the stranger, to hug her brother. She jumped into his arms so hard he fell back on the stairs. Jon let out a loud laugh and she couldn't help but smile, oh how she missed that laugh, how she missed him. Him, Jon, what was Jon doing home? Reluctantly she pulled away to ask just that. "Jon." Arya said with a smile still plastered on her face. "What are you doing home?"

"I'm on leave little sister; I'll be home for a while." He smiled back and kissed her four-head. "I hope that's not a problem?" she laughed, loud. Then Jon's smile faded a bit, Arya shot her head back to the man standing there. He smiled kindly at her and opened he mouth to speak, but Jon beat him to it.

"Arya this is my friend, Gendry." She got up to shake his hand but tripped over Jon's leg and fell into him, sending her and Gendry down to stairs. Arya tucked her head down and griped his shirt, afraid of getting hurt.

* * *

Arya woke up in her bed, hot and sweaty. Her head hurt, worst then a hang-over. When she went to touch where it hurt, dry blood flaked off. She looked over to see Jon with his arm behind his head, the T.V remote in his hand resting on his stomach. She sat up on the edge of the bed and felt light headed, she started moving face first into the floor, when she felt two hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "easy." Said a voice she could only assume belonged to the hands. Arya looked up to see that it was Jon's friend Gendry. He helped her lay back down. "Easy, you had a hard fall."

"So did you." She said annoyed.

"When we hit the tile on the landing, your head flew back, really hard. You also grabbed my shirt and clawed the shit out of me, you're like a fucking cat." He pulled up his shirt to show her the claw marks. He looked down at the marks then said, "Actually it looks like I was attacked by a bear."

"Or a wolf." Jon said behind her. Arya didn't care what they were saying she still was looking at Gendrys' abs, they were nice. She's seen nice abs before so she didn't really care that much, but this was different, this was some strange boys abs, a cute strange boy.

Arya only came back to reality when Gendry put his shirt back down. Jon got up and said let's get something to eat. They all got up to go, Arya tried to walk but started to fall and grabbed Gendry's shirt. Quickly he turned around and grabbed a hold of her, he started to laugh.

"What?" Arya shouted in his ear, because her head was resting on his shoulder.

"When you fall do you just grab people's shirts?" he asked still smiling big.

"No! I only grab stupid people's shirts." Arya wanted to hit him but felt really week. Gendry laughed again, and because her head was resting on him she could heir it booming in his chest, she liked it.

They had beer with the pizza they ordered, and now Jon was passed out and she and Gendry where talking on the patio. "So why did you join the army, ser Gendry?" she asked taking another swig more of her beer.

"I feltt like i was a bother to my grandma and grandpa." He told her.

"Oh, you lived with them?" Arya asked slightly confused.

"Kinda, my mom died when i was little and they raised me." he said looking a bit sad. "I didn't live with them before i left, but they did take care of me." He lifted his hand up the itch his nose but it looked like he was waving, she didn't even think, she just returned what she thought was a wave. When she noticed it wasn't a wave she looked away and smoothed out her hair. He laughed then grabbed her hands and stood up, "Come on." He helped her up from the chair and led her inside to her room down the hall and helped her into bed. "Good night, Arya." He said softly.

"Good night, Gendry. Sleep tight." She told him sweetly, then closed her eyes.

* * *

Arya woke up to the smell of bacon, she didn't really like bacon but she could smell something sweet, so she got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and saw a naked back in front of the stove, and Jon at the table with a bunch of tasty looking food in front of him. "Morning." Arya said to Gendry as she purred herself a cup of coffee, she liked it black. "I don't understand how you can drink that?" Jon told her.

"That's because you are a titty baby, Jon." Gendry looked up from the stove and smiled. Arya couldn't help but laugh. "Exactly Jon, you just can't handle the things us grownups do."

"And what is it that you grownups do, exactly?" Jon asked thinking he was being clever.

"Things that titty babies can't." Gendry told him as he sat down putting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Arya exclaimed waning whether or not to hug him. "I could hug you right now." She just opted to tell him that she could hug him rather than doing it.

"Consider yourself lucky she didn't." Jon told him.

"Shut up Jon!" Arya said.

"You're welcome." Gendry said sweet and gentle.

They spent the rest of breakfast making small conversation about Arya staring university and the classes she was taking. They talked about Gendry getting his job at his granddad tobho's shop back, and how he was going to go looking for an apartment today. Arya and Gendry made jokes about how Jon was going to meet Ygritt today, but he couldn't get Danny out of his mind. "Fuck off you two." Jon said as he got up and left the room.

"So what are you doing today?" Gendry asked turning to her.

"Nothing really, I have an exam coming up soon, so I have to study."

"Later this after-noon do you want to grab lunch with me?"

"Oh, I can't. I'm studying with my boyfriend, and we'll probably just order in but thanks for the offer, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure." Gendry said sounding a bit disappointed as he got up. '_Why would he be disappointed?'_ Arya wondered, now she didn't like this, she liked knowing what was going on, and now she felt like there was a secret she didn't know.

"Hey Arya!" Jon called down the stairs.

"What!" she yelled back.

"I'm about to leave, do you need a ride!?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute!"

"Okay, me and Gendry will be out in the car." Arya dashed to her room and threw on some comfy skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt that she's had forever, and as soon as she grew boobs she had to cut from the neck line down to let them wiggle, witch to her distaste show her cleavage. She put on her blue conver high tops, grabbed her book bag.

"Hi." She said breathlessly as she sat down in the front seat.

"Okay where am I going?" Jon asked her.

"To Aegons, you know where that is right?"

"Why would I know where your boyfriend lives?"

"I don't know? He lives on the south side, in that new neighborhood they just built.

"Arya I've been gone for two years how am I supposed to know where a new housing development is."

"It's just past that 7-evlevn on marks st."

"Oh." Jon said they drove off. Arya looked back and saw Gendry with his phone in his hand typing away. _'Probably texting some girl.' _Arya thought bitterly. _Wait why was that bitter?_ _Why do I care, about this stranger gallivanting with strange women? I have Aegon.'_ Just then Gendry looked up to her and smiled kindly at her, then his phone beeped and he went back to typing. Not soon enough did they arrive at Aegon house. "Bye." She said to both of them as she got out of the car, and went to knock on the door. Danny answered the door, "Hello, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Well, I see Jon is home." She said looking past her to see Jon.

"Yeah," Arya said as she walked into the house passed her. "He misses you, not that he'll ever admit it." Danny didn't have anything to left to say so she closed the door, smiled sweetly at Arya and left the room. Arya went up the stairs to Aegons room. "hi." She greeted as she entered the room.

"Hey, Ready to study?" He said much too enthusiastically. They then silently got to work.

* * *

"Who are talking to?" Jon ask as Gendry gets in the front seat.

"No one."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, okay. It's been awhile and I'm bored. Just leave it Jon okay?" Gendry said as he looked out the window. He didn't like what he was doing but it was better than sleeping with different girls all the time, right?

"Fine, but you could do better." Gendry smiled

"Could I?" he asked.

"Yes!" Jon exclaimed. "Women crawl to your feet, and your picking Jeyne heddle!?" he yelled in disbelief, he couldn't imagine why he was picking Jayne. "I know you want to settle down some time soon, but I'm pretty sure she already has your children named, that's weird Gendry!"

"I don't know what to do."

"Have sex with someone other than Jayne," Jon said as they arrived at the garage. "Here" He took Gendrys phone.

"Hey! I need that!" Gendry yelled as he reached for his phone.

"What so you can go and keep texting Jayne? I don't think so. Just go see your dam grandma." Sighing Gendry left Jon, and his phone.

"Grandma!" gendry exclaimed as she opened the door. "I missed you." They said to each other

"I expect you want a job?" Gendry scratched the back of his neck. "I'm homeless, grandma."

"Shut up boy." She told him while laughing. "Your granddad is down at the shop, you want a job, ask him."

"Thanks grandma." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, then left back down the stairs to the shop.

* * *

Arya and aegon where kissing in his bed, it was okay, his lips where softer than hers, which bugged her. His hands where ghosting over her hip then crotch, she stopped immediately. "What are you doing?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I want to take us to the next level." He told her.

"next level, next level! What if I bloody don't want to go to the next level with you!?" she yelled at him as she jumped you of the bed, grabbing her things.

"Arya don't go pleas." Aegon pleaded with her. "It's over!" she yelled, stomping down the stairs and leaving

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? let me know, review!**


End file.
